He Watched
by mel870709
Summary: attempt at a drabble of sesshoumaru watching kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters.

CHAPTER ONE

He watched as she defeated Naraku. It was a surprising show of power that he did not expect to see from a human even if she was a miko. It shouldn't have been since she always seemed to surprise everyone especially him.

The arrow that she shot at Naraku captured everyone's attention because it was not only a huge burst of power but the sight of the arrow itself even he would admit "to only himself" that it was strangely beautiful aflame with what looked like her very soul. Naraku didn't even have time to move before it was over and in his place was the completely tainted jewel.

A/N: this is my first attempt at a drabble and only my second time writing anything all criticism is welcome. Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters

He watched as she walked over to the pile of ash that used to be Naraku and picked up the tainted jewel. As it was held in the palm of her hand he

saw it turn from pitch black to pure pink. He figured that she would hand it over to the half-breed but she didn't.

She was just standing there looking at everyone like she didn't know what to do next. The half-breed then yelled for her to make the wish already so

she closed her eyes.

With a bright flash of light that everyone had to shield their eyes from the miko and the jewel were gone.

A/N: Please read and review to let me know how I am doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters.

He watched the half-breed and his pack of humans each time he came to visit his ward that was staying with the elder miko. He thought it was

foolish that the half-breed moped about the miko being gone even though the humans seemed to accept it. Even the fox kit was leading a normal life.

It had been two years since she disappeared and the half-breed hadn't been useful for a good spar since.

He hoped that the younger miko would come back soon "not that he would admit this out loud" then maybe he would get a good fight in.

A/N: please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters.

He had been away for a while. He had not

seen his ward for at least six months. His ward

was so excited when he showed up that she

was talking so fast he couldn't understand a

thing she was saying.

It was a shock when it finally became clear

why she was so excited. The miko had come

back about two weeks ago. The half-breed was

even in a better mood. Now that she was back

maybe he should find out how she disappeared

back then, and how she had come back this

time.

A/N: Sorry if it's boring. Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other character.

He had waited patiently for over a week now to ask her how she just disappeared and came back again. Now was his chance to ask since she was finally alone and he didn't want anyone to know he was curious.

She was picking herbs when he approached her from behind and said "Miko I would have answers from you." Seeing her jump almost made him laugh out loud. He id give a small smirk not that anyone could see. Losing her balance she fell on her butt with an "eep".

Looking up she asked "what answer would you be seeking from me Lord Sesshoumaru?"

A/N: sorry for no chapters for a couple of days. Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

He looked down on her since she was still on the ground with the questioning look on her face. He decided that he would get it over with so he could go back to not wondering about her.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to know how you disappeared back then, where you went, and why are you back now?

She just continued to set there and stare at him like he was crazy. Finally after what seemed like forever he said "Miko you will answer me now and I will not repeat myself."

She looked at him again than looked down at the ground and said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Previously: She looked at him again than looked down at the ground and said.

She looked anxious while trying to explain that she figured that it was the jewel that made her disappear when she made her wish. After that she paused and seemed to be lost in thought so I growled at her to let her know I wanted the rest of my answers.

Finally she started to speak again saying "I went home and I tried to get back but I couldn't." I looked at her and had to ask another question "Is this village not where you are from?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute before she spoke again "Edo is not where I am from. I traveled from 500 years in the future by using the bone-eaters well.

A/N: please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters

He was shocked by what she said how was is possible that she was from the future? He would find out. Miko show This Sesshoumaru to the well that you used. She looked nervous was she lying about what she said?

Looking around Kagome was nervous because Inuyasha was not in sight. Rolling her eyes at him running off like always since she had returned she looked at the demon lord wondering why he even cared. "I will take you to the well but it doesn't matter the well no longer works since I came threw it this time and it only worked last time if I had a jewel shard."

A/N: I know its been awhile sorry about that life with two kids got really busy with the end of school close. Please read and review


End file.
